Herzblut
by christabel
Summary: Wozu reden, wenn einen niemand zuhört? Wozu andere glücklich machen, wenn man selbst im Unglück ertrinkt? Wozu andere retten, wenn man dadurch selbst in die Verdammnis rennt? Wozu leben, wenn einen niemand braucht... "
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Dein weißer Leib so zart und weiß

Hastig lief er den schmalen Weg vor sich entlang und sein schwerer Atem zerschnitt die Stille um ihn herum. Das bleiche Mondlicht erhellte die weiten Wiesen um ihn herum und nur in der Ferne waren die Lichter der Stadt zu erkennen. Der Pfad führte tief in den Wald hinein, aus dem man das leise Rascheln der Blätter vernehmen konnte. Keine Wolke verhang den sternenbedeckten Himmel und alles schien so ruhig im Gegensatz zu seiner Eile. Nachdem er den Wald betreten hatte, lief er langsamer und sah sich unruhig um. Irgendetwas rief nach ihm, zwang ihn hierher zu gehen. Es war als würde er Schreie hören, Schreie tief in ihm, die ihn in Unruhe versetzten. Sein Herz raste und plötzlich blieb er stehen, wie eine Katze vor den Sprung auf seine Beute. Aufmerksam lauschte er in den Dickicht des Waldes, doch kein Geräusch drang an sein Ohr, trotzdem konnte er diese Schreie spüren, die nach ihm verlangten, die ihn anflehten nach den Lippen zu suchen, über die sie gingen. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und trotz der Kälte um ihn, spürte er nur die Hitze in ihm. Er musste weiter, diese Schreie suchen, die ihn des Verstandes beraubten. Im Traum hatte er sie gehört, er wusste, von wem sie stammten.

Sofort lief er weiter, immer tiefer in den Wald. Sein Ziel kannte er, nur wenige Meter trennten ihn noch davon. Immer schneller lief er, als dürfte er keine Zeit verlieren, doch waren es nur diese Schreie, die ihn so quälten. Schreie des Leids, der Pein. Diese einst so liebliche Stimme schrie nach ihm, doch kein Laut war zu hören. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und sein Gesicht verriet seine Hilflosigkeit. Als hätte er einen Verfolger hinter sich, rannte er plötzlich den Weg entlang bis er zu einer Anhöhe gelangte. Dort hielt er wieder inne und lauschte erneut in die Finsternis. Nichts war zu hören und er wollte auch gar nicht auf einen erneuten Schrei warten. Vorsichtig tastete er sich nach oben und hielt sich dabei an Ästen und Zweigen fest. Er wusste, was sich dahinter befand. Zu gut kannte er diese Gegend und er konnte das Wasser schon riechen, denn hinter diesen Bäumen befand sich ein kleiner tief im Wald versteckter See, an dem er früher viel Zeit verbracht hatte – mit ihr... 

Als er oben angekommen war, sah er vorsichtig über das Wasser. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in ihm wieder und es schien wie ein großer weißer Spiegel. Doch wie vor Schmerzen schloss er die Augen. Die Schreie kehrten zurück, lauter, hilfloser. Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf und er wusste, er hatte sie gefunden. Schnell öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich erneut um. Am linken Ufer sah er eine Gestalt im Wasser...

Sehr langsam ging er zwischen den Bäumen hindurch zu dieser Gestalt. Als er immer näher kam, schluckte er schwer und seine Augen zeigten die pure Angst vor dem, was er sehen würde. Er wusste es, die Schreie hatten es ihm schon verraten, bevor er überhaupt wusste, dass er sie hier finden würde. Sein Herz raste immer mehr und am liebsten wäre er sofort auf die Gestalt zugerannt, doch hielt ihn etwas fern. Es war ihm unmöglich sich schneller zu bewegen. Zu sehr fürchtete er sich vor dem, was vor ihm lag. Er war inzwischen am Ufer angelangt und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen. Sie war es.

Mitten im Wasser stand eine Elbe, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren tief in das Wasser eingetaucht und man konnte nur ihren Hinterkopf erkennen, da sie bis zu der Hüfte im Wasser stand. Doch sie bewegte sich. Immer wieder beugte sie sich leicht nach vorne und wieder zurück.

Ungeachtet ihrer Abwesenheit ging er einen Schritt auf das Wasser zu, welches eisig kalt war. Als würde er es gar nicht bemerken, ging er immer weiter nach vorne. Er konnte das Wasser schon gar nicht mehr spüren, zu sehr war er abgelenkt und in Gedanken. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihm erwarten konnte, trotzdem konnte er sich nicht mehr wehren. Er musste das tun. Er stand nur noch einen Schritt hinter ihr und erneut schluckte er schwer, bis er die Hand langsam nach ihr ausstreckte. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um.

Zwei graue ausdruckslose Augen starrten ihn an, in denen Tränen aufstiegen. Lange getrocknete Spuren von der salzigen Flüssigkeit hatten sich schon über ihr schmutziges Gesicht gebahnt. Mit weit geöffneten Augen stellte er fest, dass es Blut war. Ewig starrte sie ihn so direkt in die Augen und er war unfähig nur einen Gedanken zu fassen. Die Zeit schien nicht vorüber zu gehen, bis sie sich dann völlig herumdrehte und ihn schluchzend um den Hals fiel. Zitternd hielt sie ihn so fest umklammert wie sie nur konnte und sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu weinen. Ihre Tränen fielen ihm auf die Schulter und er war immer noch versteinert. Ihr bebender Körper wurde immer schwächer und sie drohte in sich zusammenzufallen, doch langsam legte er seinen Arm um sie, als könne sie verschreckt aufspringen, aber sie tat es nicht. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit standen sie immer noch so dort und er war der erste, der wieder klar denken konnte.

Vorsichtig hielt er sie etwas von sich und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie war es, sie, die nach ihm schrie, die ihn so quälte und nun war sie hier. Sie rief um Hilfe und er war da. So lange hatte er sie gesucht, zu oft war er verzweifelt, und zu viel Mut verließ ihn. Die Gewissheit, sie nicht wieder zu finden, war groß. Doch hier war sie. Sie lebte und er hatte sie gefunden. Innerlich lächelte er, doch äußerlich blieb er versteinert. Noch immer sah sie ihn ausdruckslos an. Nur ihre Tränen verrieten sie. Er wollte sie gerade wieder an sich ziehen, so sehr hatte ihn seine Freude übermannt, doch als er seine Hand betrachtete, klebte eine rote Flüssigkeit an ihr. Schnell zog er sie an sich und sah sie sich genauer an. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück und erst jetzt bemerkte er es. Sie trug nur ein dünnes Kleid, welches durch das Wasser durchsichtig wurde. Nur so konnte er das eigentliche Ausmaß sehen.

Das Kleid war blutgetränkt und an ihrem freien Armen waren Narben über Narben. Blut tropfte nur so von ihren Fingern und man konnte auf ihren Körper gar nichts mehr erkennen, nur noch das Blut, das an ihrer gesamten Haut klebte. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper, doch wagte er es nicht mehr sie zu berühren, aus Angst, er könne ihr wehtun. Um sie herum färbte das Wasser sich rot und sie wurde immer schwächer. Sie sah ihn nur noch müde an und drohte jeden Moment zu fallen. Die Wunden zwangen sie nieder, doch nicht nur die äußerlichen. Innerlich hatte sie noch viel größere Wunden von sich getragen, die auch nach sehr langer Zeit noch nicht verheilt sein würden...


	2. Teil 1

Teil 1

So hungrig nach dem Glück

Der nächtliche Schatten lag über der Elbenstadt, Caras Galadhon. Ruhe war eingekehrt und nur wenige weiße Laternen erhellten noch die vielen Wege auf dem Waldboden. Hier und da liefen Wachen umher, doch alles war still. Doch am Rande der Stadt war plötzlich Hufgeräusche zu hören. Nur wenige Fletts waren hier. Alles war abgeschieden und verlassen und keiner kümmerte sich um das plötzliche Geräusch. Nur in der Stadt waren die Mellyrn, doch vereinzelt gab es sie auch außerhalb. So wie dieser Baum mit einem der wenigen Fletts in der Nähe. Nur ein schmaler Weg führte zu ihm und alles war dunkel, da kein Licht mehr bis hier hinaus strahlte.

Die Hufgeräusche wurden lauter und man konnte sehen, wie sich ein schneller Reiter näherte. Er war völlig verhüllt in einen langen schwarzen Mantel, doch hielt er sich gebeugt im Sattel wie vor Schmerzen gekrümmt. Direkt vor dem Baum hielt das Pferd ohne einen Befehl seiner Herrin an. Schwer atmend ließ sich Idril von den Rücken des Tieres herabsinken. Sie sah nur kurz unter der Kapuze hervor auf zu den Sternen und wandte sich dann gleich zu dem Weg hinauf zu ihrem Flett. Sie war wieder zu Hause – wieder nach einem langen Auftrag, der mit sehr viel Mühe verbunden war. Doch humpelte sie und ging nur mit Mühe aufrecht. Als sie auf dem Weg nach oben war, hielt sie plötzlich inne und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Kurz lauschte sie in die Ferne, doch schien sie sich geirrt zu haben. Kein Geräusch war zu hören, weshalb sie weiter hinauf ging.

Auf dem Flett angekommen sah sie sich kurz prüfend um, alles war wie immer. Der Mondschein fiel auf die Holzplatten unter ihr und alles schien wie in einem Traum zu sein, so still war es in der Stadt. Idril warf den schweren Mantel ab und er fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Erst jetzt richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und streckte sich. Doch in der Bewegung hielt sie inne und gab einen aus Schmerzen folgenden zischenden Laut von sich. Sie humpelte weiter bis zum Bad, wo sie die Knöpfe und Schnüre ihres Gewandes öffnete. An ihren Fingern klebte altes schon geronnenes Blut, das sich mit Dreck vermischt hatte. Auch ihr Gesicht war größtenteils von Schmutz bedeckt und eine lange Schnittwunde bereitete ihr oberhalb ihrer Augenbraue Schmerzen. Nachdem sie das lange von Dreck durchzogenen Gewand niedergeworfen hatte, lief sie auf den Spiegel zu und begutachtete ihre Wunde im Gesicht. Ihr gesamter Körper war von Wunden übersät. An ihrem Arm war noch eine relativ frische Wunde, aus der noch immer etwas Blut sickerte, doch auch schon in diese hatte sich der Dreck festgesetzt. An Rücken und Bauch hatte sie wenige kleine Schnittwunden davongetragenen und auch ihr rechtes Bein war nicht unverletzt. Sie humpelte weiter bis hin zu einer Art Dusche. Seufzend stellte sie sich darunter und wusch sich mit dem kalten Wasser, das auf sie herunterbrasste. Es biss in ihren Wunden, wusch sie jedoch rein. Das Blut von ihren Arm lief dabei ihren Körper hinunter und hinterließ noch eine breite Spur bis sie sie wegwischte. Auch die anderen Wunden bluteten noch und so färbte sich am Boden das Wasser rot. Immer wieder kam sie aus Versehen über ihre frischen Wunden, wobei sie nur kurz aufzischte und fortfuhr. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich vom Wasser auf ihren Gesicht in das Hier und Jetzt versetzen. Das verletzte Bein zog sie etwas nach sich und konnte es noch nicht recht aufstellen, sodass etwas Blut von ihrem Zeh tropfte. Schwer atmend lehnte sie die Hände gegen die Wand vor sich und legte den Kopf nach vorne. Müde schloss sie die Augen, doch plötzlich hörte sie etwas hinter sich.

Sofort drehte sie sich herum und sah sich mit weit geöffneten Augen um, auch wenn ihr dabei das Wasser in die Augen lief. Dort war nichts. Sie stellte sofort das Wasser ab und hörte noch einmal in die Stille. Nichts. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Hatte sie sich etwa geirrt? Schon zum zweiten Mal? Es war ein langer und harter Tag für sie. Wahrscheinlich schon, doch so einfach würde sie es sich nicht machen. Sie rang ihre langen Haare schnell aus und ging dann langsam voran. Sie nahm ein weißes Handtuch von der Wand und wickelte es um sich, wobei sie es sofort mit Blut verunreinigte. Als sie durch die Tür in den anderen Raum treten wollte, nahm sie von einer Kommode ein langes Messer an sich und hielt es krampfhaft umfasst. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um und drehte sich dabei langsam in eine andere Richtung. Nichts. Doch plötzlich spürte sie einen kalten Atem im Genick. Auf ihrer Haut breitete sich Gänsehaut aus und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zuckte sie zusammen. Sie handelte aber schnell und griff hinter sich ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Durch einen geschickten Handgriff brachte sie die große Person hinter sich zu Fall, die nun unter ihr lag. Sie stemmte ihr schmerzendes Knie auf die Brust des Gefangenen und hielt ihm die Klinge an die Kehle. Noch immer umhielt sie das Messer so krampfhaft, dass ihr das Blut noch von Arm lief hinab zur Klinge, über diese zum Hals des Mannes unter ihr. Es war dunkel und sie strengte ihre Augen an um zu erkennen, wer der Eindringling war. Plötzlich zog sie die Klinge zurück und schaute leicht geschockt. Sofort stand sie auf und ging einige Schritte zurück, wobei sie das Messer hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte und den Kopf senkte.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr!"

Irritiert stand Legolas wieder auf und sah hinüber zu Idril, die vom Mondlicht erhellt so weiß schien. Hier war sie, sie lebte. Jetzt durfte er sie nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder sehen. Sofort wollte er auf sie zugehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, doch er war verwirrt. Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm und betitelte ihn. Was hatte das zu bedeuten! Sofort durchdrangen ihn tausende Gedanken wie viele kleine Nadelstiche und jeder hinterließ eine kleine Spur wie die Spitze auf reiner weißer Haut. Und obwohl es nur einfache Fragen waren, verletzten sie ihn tief, dieser Anblick verwundete ihn. Sie stand hier, vor ihm, lebend und doch so fern, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen, nicht kennen wollen, als leugnete sie die Zeit, die sie miteinander verbrachten. Hatte sie ihn vergessen? Etwa alles? Sogar die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Kind verloren hatte – sein Kind? Das konnte unmöglich sein, nicht sie, die schon so viel durchmachen musste, sich an alles erinnerte, und die jeder einzelne Gedanke langsam zerfraß und ihr die Kraft stahl.

Warum benahm sie sich so? Legolas wollte sie einfach nur in die Arme nehmen, sie fest an sich drücken und all die Jahre voller Qualen und Schmerzen vergessen, in denen er ohne sie leben musste, endlich wieder glücklich mit ihr sein, doch alles war anders. Er war auch anders, aber ihr Verhalten war wohl das wenigste, womit er gerechnet hätte. Er sah glückliche und zufriedene Bilder, in denen er sie in seine Arme schloss und wie sie endlich glücklich und in Frieden leben konnten, doch dieses Bild zersprang sofort in viele kleine Scherben, die sich in seine Haut bohrten.

Den ersten wirklich klaren Gedanken, den er wieder fassen konnte, war eine Abart von Hass auf sie, ihre Art, ihr selbstgefälliges Getue, womit sie alles nur noch mehr zerstörte. Nie wollte sie sich etwas eingestehen, nahm somit in Kauf, andere zu verletzen, ihre Herzen zu brechen wie das seine. Wie konnte sie ihn das antun, ohne dabei mit der Wimper zu zucken? Wie konnte sie zulassen, ihn so leiden zu lassen? Wollte sie sich etwa wieder etwas beweisen? Ihre Stärke. Immer wieder wollte sie zeigen, dass sie unabhängig von allem war, über anderen stand, zeigte es sogar dadurch sich verletzen zu lassen. Und schon wieder stand sie mit unzähligen Wunden vor ihm, bewies ohne Mühe, dass sie keine Schmerzen hatte. Sicherlich hatte sie diese, aber niemals würde sie es sich eingestehen. Legolas fluchte, er verfluchte ihre sture Art, die ihm langsam zum Zweifel brachte, die ihn darüber nachdenken ließ, warum er noch hier war, doch er wusste es. Er liebte sie auch mit dieser Eigenart, auch wenn er sie erneut so brechen müsste, dass sie sich wieder ihre Gefühle für ihn eingestand.

Legolas ging einen Schritt auf die stolze Frau vor sich zu und sie zeigte dabei keine Rührung, sie tat und sagte nichts, blieb nur stehen wie eine Fremde, die sich dem zukünftigen König der Elben unterwarf. Doch war sie mehr, sie hätte die Frau an seiner Seite werden können, doch so sah sie nicht aus, nicht in diesem Moment. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den er sich näherte, drangen die Glassplitter tiefer in seine Haut und zerrissen ihn von innen, denn noch immer zeigte sie keine Regung und sie schien es auch nicht mehr zu beabsichtigen. Jahrzehnte musste er ohne sie leben, in einer unaussprechlichen Qual, die ihn so sehr einnahm, dass er Fehler begann, die er niemals begehen wollte und niemals rückgängig machen konnte, doch nun konnte alles besser werden. Doch diese Hoffnung wurde getrübt - von ihrem kalten Verhalten ihm gegenüber.

Doch je näher er ihr kam, umso mehr verlor er auch die Beherrschung. Früher schon nahm sie ihm jegliche Kontrolle über sich selbst, wenn er sie sah, konnte er einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, nur noch sie zählte und auch jetzt war ihr Feuer nicht erloschen. Es schien vielmehr, als wäre es durch die lange Trennung neu entfacht worden. Mehr als je zuvor zog sie ihn an und er folgte der Wärme und den Temperament der heißen Glut.

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und senkte seinen Kopf etwas um ihr in die Augen zu schauen und sein Blick strahlte Verlangen und Vergebung aus. In den traurigen Ausdruck verbarg sich so viel mehr, als man sofort erraten konnte und seine Beherrschung musste nun unter den härtesten Beweis gestellt werden, doch Idril blieb noch immer starr.

Wachsam und besonnen, als würde er nach einem scheuen Reh greifen, ließ er seine Hand an Idrils Hals nach oben gleiten und hielt dann zaghaft ihr Kinn fest in Angst und Sorge, sie könne ihn jedem Moment zurückweisen, doch sie tat nichts. Langsam hob er ihr Kinn an und sah ihr tief in die Augen, als wolle er ihr begreiflich machen, wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wirklich zu verhalten hat und erst jetzt sah sie auf, entgegnete seinen durchdringenden Blicken, als müsse sie befürchten von dem Anblick zu erblinden. Legolas erhoffte sich endlich die Chance, auf die er so lange warten musste, sie war gekommen. Er näherte sich ihrem schmalen wunderschönen Gesicht und sie schloss zaghaft die Augen. Es endlich wagend näherte er sich ihrem Mund, der sich langsam öffnete und schon bestand wieder diese eine Hoffnung, sie würde ihn wieder so lieben wie damals. Sie würde sich ihn hingeben, sich nicht verstecken, es zulassen.

Doch noch ehe er ihre Lippen berührte, durchzog sie ein Schauer, eine Angst oder ein Zeichen, dass sie im Begriff war etwas Falsches zu tun. Obwohl er sie noch festhielt, zuckte sie zurück und sah ihn aus erschrockenen Augen an. Erschrocken und empört über sich selbst. Was tat sie gerade? Ein heißkalter Schauer erfasste Legolas und er sah ihr hinterher wie im Delirium, als könne er nicht fassen, dass sie zurückgewichen ist. Ein schneller Luftstoß drang durch seine Kehle und formte sich zu ihrem Namen. Er war so atemlos, nicht fassend, dass sie ihn hat stehen lassen, dass sie ihm nicht gewähren ließ und ihn so alleine zurückließ. Legolas schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und sah dabei hinab zu den Boden, doch Idril rührte sich nicht, starrte ihn nur an, als erwarte sie einen Befehl. Noch immer trug sie nur diesen blütenweiße Handtuch und ihre nassen Haare tropften auf den Holzboden unter ihr, der knackende Geräusche von sich gab, wenn sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte. Die unzähligen Wunden hatten sich noch nicht geschlossen und das Blut suchte sich in lang gezogenen Streifen den Weg nach unten, hinterließen kontrastreiche Muster auf ihre elfenbeinfarbenen Haut.

Legolas musste schwer schlucken, sodass man das Geräusch deutlich hören konnte. Blitzschnell sah er wieder auf und kam dichter an Idril heran. „Komm, wir müssen deine Wunden versorgen.", brachte er gequält hervor und seine Trauer war deutlichst in seiner Stimme zu hören. Dieses Gefühl legte sich über seine Handlungen wie eine graue Nebelschwade an einem kühlen Frühlingsmorgen über ein kleines verschlafenes Tal. Nur strahlte dies Frieden aus, Legolas war ganz anders zu Mute. Idril nickte ihn nur zustimmend zu und folgte ihm, denn er hatte sie sanft am Arm gepackt und führte sie in Richtung ihres Tisches, vor dem Legolas stehen blieb. Idril ging derweil zu ihrem Kleiderschrank, den sie weit öffnete. Dann löste sie ihr Handtuch und warf es beiseite. Es war ihr völlig gleich, ob Legolas sie nackt sah oder nicht. Sie fühlte sich nicht einmal so beobachtet, denn sie hatte noch nie Probleme sich freizügig zu zeigen. Hier ging es auch bloß um ihre Verwundungen, aber selten hatte sie noch Probleme sich auf irgendeine Art zu entblößen, wenn ein ihr höher gestellter Mann anwesend war. Flink hatte sie ihre Unterwäsche aus dem Schrank geholt und zog sie sich über. Als sie zu Legolas zurückging, trug sie eine kleine Tasche in der rechten Hand und breitete den Inhalt auf den Tisch aus. Sich der Stille des Raumes anpassend betrachtete er, was Idril mitgebracht hatte. Langsam nahm er Nadel und Faden heraus, versuchte nicht auf ihre eleganten Bewegungen einzugehen. Mit allem, was er tat, versuchte er zu überdecken, was er wirklich in diesem Moment fühlte, was er begehrte. Fast schon unangenehm war es ihm, dass er sie berühren wollte, sie zurückwollte und endlich glücklich mit ihr werden wollte. Aber es war eigentlich nicht das, sondern dass er sich Idril offenbart hatte und sie kühl geblieben war. Er war nicht nur enttäuscht und betrübt über ihr Handeln, sondern auch gekränkt – zu tiefst in seiner männlichen Dominanz gekränkt und verletzt. Dafür gab es nur eines – sich seine Überhabenheit zurückzuholen.

Idril setzte sich derweilen auf dem Tisch, hinter dem sich ein Fester befand, von dem aus man nur die zahlreichen Blätter dieser majestätischen Bäume erblicken konnte. Dahinter befand sich die schwarze Dunkelheit des äußeren Waldes, denn hier befanden sie sich am Rand der Stadt und selten sah man hier andere Elben, da alles, was sich jenseits der gut bewachten Grenzen befand, von Bösem und Unheil heimgesucht wurde.

Ein Bein ließ sie kraftlos am Tischbein hinabsinken, das andere stellte sie angewinkelt neben sich und band sich dabei ihre langen Haare nach hinten.

Legolas stellte sich direkt vor sie und betrachtete die offene Wunde an ihrem Bein näher. Es war ihm sofort klar, dass er die Wunde nähen musste, denn der Riss, der sich durch ihr Fleisch gezogen hatte, klaffte auf beiden Seiten auseinander und immer wieder sickerte Blut hervor und lief ihr über die weiße Haut. Kurz sah er hinauf, da es ihm unmöglich war, die Wunde zu nähen, wenn Idril das Bein so angewinkelt hielt. Sie jedoch beachtete ihn gar nicht, ließ ihn einfach tun, was er wollte. Es war ihr völlig gleich, ob er das für sie tat oder sie am Ende selbst. Er war noch zu gekränkt, zu überwältigt von so vielen Gefühlen, die er noch gar nicht verarbeiten konnte, dass er dem ersten freien Lauf ließ – Wut. Er packte ihr Bein oberhalb des Knies und drückte es flach auf dem Tisch, sodass er die Wunde besser im Auge hatte. Idril war so überrascht und erschrocken über seine abrupte und raue Handlung, dass sie ihn empört ansah, er sie jedoch ignorierte. Durch den ruckartigen Druck, den er auf ihr Bein ausübte, wurde ihr schmaler Körper etwas nach vorne gezogen, ohne dass sie sich hätte wehren können. Noch immer hatte sie ihren Mund etwas geöffnet, denn als er das tat war sie im Begriff ihn anzuschreien, tat es dennoch nicht. Abschätzend sah sie an, wie er die Nadel zur Hand nahm und schon setzte er zum ersten Stich an. Noch bevor er diesen durch ihre zarte Haut zog, hätte sie denken können, er würde ganz sanft zu ihr sein, ihr nicht weh tun wollen, was er selbst nicht wollte. Doch nachdem er den erste Stich gesetzt hatte, war alles anders. Mit einem unglaublichen Ruck durchzog er ihre Haut. Es waren keine Schmerzen, nicht für Idril, denn sie war ungeheuerliches gewohnt, dennoch zu stark für ein einfaches Nähen. Nachdem er den zweiten Stich noch unsanfter setzte, wollte sie sich schon empören, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück. Sie durfte sich schließlich gegen niemanden auflehnen, der rechtlich über ihr stand, zumindest war dies ihre Meinung dazu. Doch nach dem nächsten Stich war es ihr zu viel, es schien, als wolle er sie provozieren, sie immer mehr dazu drängen etwas zu sagen. „Mein Herr.", schrie sie ihm empört entgegen und er sah erschrocken auf sie herab. „Wir sind gleich fertig.", sagte er nur knapp und widmete sich wieder ihre Wunde, doch nun war er so zärtlich dieser Wunde gegenüber, wie sie es zuvor auch erwartet hatte. Hatte er etwa eingesehen, dass er falsch reagiert hatte? Das war wohl die einzig normale Erklärung darauf.

Als er mit der Naht fertig war, verband er diese Wunde und noch weitere, die eine schnelle Heilung nötig hatten. Legolas trat einen Schritt zurück und sah sie auffordernd an. Was er von ihr wollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Es lag einfach an der Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Diese Situation war wohl das einzige, womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, doch es war geschehen. Er musste sich irgendwie schnell daran gewöhnen, hatte aber noch keine Lösung für diese aussichtslose Situation und diese unerträgliche Spannung zwischen beiden, die einfach nicht enden wollte.

„Warum seid Ihr hier?", fragte Idril, als sie sich anmutig vom Tisch herabschwang und vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Was denkst du?", entgegnete Legolas ihr abwertend. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie das fragen konnte. Es war so offensichtlich, weshalb er den weiten Weg vom Düsterwald nach Lorien auf sich genommen hatte. Spottete sie über ihn? Er fühlte sich, als wolle sie bewusst sein Herz aufreißen und ihm zeigen, wie dumm er doch war, hierher zu kommen, sich überhaupt Hoffnungen zu machen.

„Ich denke, dass Ihr hier nichts verloren habt." Und damit ging Idril an Legolas vorbei, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie ging direkt in ihr Bad und stellte sich vor dem Spiegel, worin sie Legolas' Werk betrachtete. Sie nahm sich einen feuchten Lappen und wusch jede Spur ihres kostbaren Blutes weg und die Schüssel Wasser neben ihr färbte sich zunehmends rot. Legolas war ihr sofort gefolgt, wollte, dass sie das zu Ende sprach, was sie begonnen hatte. Als er direkt hinter ihr stand und sie aus dem Spiegel heraus anstarrte, fügte sie hinzu: „Geht in Eure Heimat, sucht Euch eine Frau und werdet König!" In seinem Augen blitze Zorn auf, den er schon einmal heute auf sie hatte, den er schon einmal verstecken konnte, übertönen ließ von seinem Verlangen zu dieser Frau. Er näherte sich von hinten ihrem Ohr und hauchte hinein: „Ich habe sie schon gefunden...", wobei er vorsichtig, dennoch fordernd seine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte. „Dann macht sie glücklich...", erwiderte sie nur abweisend und löste sich von seinem Griff. Mit diesem Worten verließ sie ihn erneut und ging zurück in das Zimmer, in dem sie sich Kleidung aus ihrem Schrank suchte, doch wieder folgte Legolas ihr. Es war ein hin und her. Legolas wusste gar nicht, was er ihr darauf sagen sollte. Sie war die Frau, die er damit meinte, sie war die Frau, mit der er leben wollte und er wusste, dass sie das auch verstand. Was sollte er auch sagen, wenn sie so stur war, wenn sie es nicht einsehen wollte? Hatte es überhaupt einen Zweck ihr zu sagen, dass er damit sie meinte? Sicherlich nicht, denn das wusste sie schon längst.

„Kannst du es bitte unterlassen mich ständig zu betiteln?" Langsam drehte sich Idril zu ihn um, sah ihn prüfend an, antwortete ihn dann aber mit einem überlegenen Lächeln:

„Mein Herr, Ihr seid mein Vorgesetzter, den ich mich zu beugen habe. Entsprechend verhalte ich mich Eurer Majestät auch." Immer mehr Zorn breitete sich in Legolas aus, doch zu Idrils Verwunderung wurde er plötzlich wieder ganz ruhig. Ihm kam alles so absurd vor. Er stand der Frau gegenüber, die er über alles liebte, doch jetzt schon überkam ihn nur noch Wut – wegen ihr? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Ewigkeiten hatte er auf diesen Tag gewartete und nun kam alles anders als er dachte, doch das würde er niemals zulassen.

„Dann befehle ich dir frei zu sprechen." Stille kehrte ein, eine lange unangenehme Pause, in der man nicht einmal die Atemgeräusche hören konnte. Es schien, als suche sie nach einer passenden Antwort, aber sie fand keine. Alles erschien falsch in diesem Moment und sie konnte einfach nicht mehr diese Art durchhalten, weshalb sie den Befehl befolgte. Als ob es ihr auf dem Herzen gelegen hätte, schrie sie ihn an: „Was tust du hier?" Endlich bestand Hoffnung, dass jeder das sagen konnte, was er auch wollte. Es schien, als ob man nun die Aufmerksamkeit erhielt, die man für ein Gespräch, für dieses Gespräch, benötigte, weshalb sich Legolas auch endlich auf diese Frage einließ.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, Idril. Ich dachte, du wärest tot, doch du lebst. Du bist einfach verschwunden, hast dich weder verabschiedet noch ein Zeichen gegeben, dass es dir gut geht. Wir alle haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

„Was denkst du, wie ich mich hier fühlen soll? Ich komme gerade von einem anstrengenden Auftrag zurück. Schau mich an und du verstehst, warum. Ich habe den nächsten schon vor mir, Galadriel wird ihn mir morgen mitteilen und dann geht alles noch einmal von vorne los. Ich will mich nur auskurieren und ausruhen, doch dann brichst du in mein Haus ein!"

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, was zwischen uns war!"

Idril schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf, sah Legolas aber nicht an. Sie erkannte, dass es ihm ernst war, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Vorsichtig kam sie ihm einen Schritt näher. „Legolas, es war ein Auftrag und er ist beendet genauso auch alles zwischen uns."


	3. Teil 2

Kapitel 2

Ich unterwerfe mich meiner Pflicht

Die Schnalle gab klappernde Geräusche von sich, als Idril den Gürtel um ihr Gewand band. Es war ein unangenehm harter Klang in der wohligen Stille des kleinen Raumes. Nur das Rascheln der Blätter außerhalb war sonst zu vernehmen. Noch war es dunkel und nur der langsam heller werdende Himmel brachte etwas Licht in das spärlich möblierte Zimmer. Die Dielen unter Idril knarrten, wenn sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte.

„Beobachtest du mich beim Schlafen?", fragte sie in das scheinbar leere Zimmer, während sie noch nach unten sah um den Gürtel zu richten.

Aus dem Schatten ihres Kleiderschrankes trat ein hochgewachsener Elb hervor. Die Hände hatte er hinter den Rücken gefaltet und begutachtete die kleine Elbe mit belustigten Blick.

„Nein, nur beim Ankleiden.", bemerkte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch als sie hochsah, schenkte sie ihrem alten Freund keinen begeisterten Blick.

„Calendeloth, warum störst du mich schon um die Uhrzeit?", dabei ging sie in Richtung Tür, wo sie am Vortag ihre kostbarste Waffe, ein langes Messer mit dem Wappen ihrer Herrin, liegen gelassen hatte und verstaute dieses in die passend dazu gefertigte Scheide.

„Galadriel schickt mich, sie hat wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen."

„Das hat sie mir bereits mitgeteilt.", erläuterte sie ihn, worauf sie auf ihre Kleidung hinwies, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

Calendeloth trat näher an sie heran und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Auftrag. Ist alles gut verlaufen? Ich habe Blutspuren auf dem Boden gefunden...". Besorgt sah er sie von oben bis unten an und bezweifelte, dass sie fähig war noch einen Auftrag von ihrer Herrin entgegenzunehmen. Zu viele waren es in letzter Zeit gewesen und mit etwas Glück konnte Idril einen Tag zwischendurch in ihrer Heimat verbringen. Jedes Mal kam sie verletzt zurück und Calendeloth vermisste die Tage, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten.

„Nichts weiter, nur ein paar Kratzer." Diese Antwort hatte er erwartet, denn niemals würde sie zugeben, ernsthaft verletzt zu sein. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Talent Schmerzen nicht sonderlich ernst zu nehmen oder es war ihr übertriebener Stolz, der nicht einmal bei manch kühnen Männer so ausgeprägt war.

Calendeloth entfernte sich wieder und seine schweren Schritte erfüllten den ganzen Raum mit ihren aufdringlichen Klang.

„Was wollte er gestern von dir?", fragte er plötzlich und seine Stimme klang dabei düsterer, als er es gewollt hatte.

„Er?", drehte sich Idril erschrocken um.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, euch gesehen. Was hat er hier zu suchen?", fragte er wütend, doch seinen zornigen Gesichtsausdruck konnte Idril ihm nur entgegenbringen. Mit festen Schritten verließ sie ihr Flett und ließ Calendeloth zurück, der es nicht für nötig hielt, ihr zu folgen.

Idril kniete auf den Boden und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Als die hohe Herrin Galadriel sich näherte, blickte sie auf. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und ohne, dass ihre Herrin etwas sagte, erhob sie sich.

„Du bist gestern erst eingetroffen.", stellte Galadriel knapp fest, worauf Idril nickte. „Leider sollst du morgen auch schon wieder aufbrechen. Eile ist in dieser Sache von Nöten..."

Idrils Herrin erklärte das Unterfangen genauestens, da sie nicht riskieren konnte, dass die Aufgabe gefährdet werden könnte. Sie verbrachten mehrere Stunden zusammen, wie sie es üblich taten, wenn Idril von einem ihrer Aufträge zurückkam und schon den nächsten erhielt. Inzwischen war Calendeloth eingetroffen, der jedoch vor der Tür warten musste. Die Wachen hinderten ihn daran, dazuzustoßen, auch wenn er ranglich weit über ihnen stand. Er und Idril nahmen besondere Positionen in der Ordnung des Elbenlandes ein. Sie waren frei und gehörten nicht zu diesem Volk, dennoch hatten sie alle Privilegien wie das Volk auch. Sie waren besondere Untergebene der Herrin Galadriel, die alle nötigen Aufträge für sie erledigten. Nicht des Geldes wegen, sondern aus freundschaftlichen Gründen. In ganz Caras Galadhon gab es nur zwei Elben, die noch über ihnen standen, das waren die Herrin des Lichts und ihr Gemahl Celeborn. Zu Calendeloth und Idril gehörte eine kleine Gruppe abtrünniger Elben. Würden sie sich nicht bewegen wie Elben oder ihre Privilegien im Kampf auskosten, würde niemand erraten, dass sie zu dem schönen Volk gehörten. Alle kleideten sich entgegen der Normen ihrer Sippe, verhielten sich anders. Sie hatten weniger Sinn für das Schöne als mehr für das Nützliche. Zusammen hatten sie sich Idril und Calendeloth angeschlossen und diese Verbundenheit entwickelte sich im Laufe der Jahre zu einer tiefen Freundschaft, die nicht mehr auszudenken waren. Zusammen hatten sie schon wichtige Erfolge in Kriegsangelegenheiten erzielt. Und auch diesmal konnte man nicht auf die ganze Gruppe verzichten.

Als Idril den großen Saal verließ, kam Calendeloth sofort auf sie zu.

„Ruf unsere Männer zusammen, sie sollen sich bereit machen, denn morgen werden wir abreisen. Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns, also geizt nicht bei den Vorräten." Dabei ging sie an ihm vorbei, die Treppen hinunter, als wäre sie in Eile. Calendeloth nahm die Anweisungen nur mit einem stummen Nicken entgegen.

„Was ist mit dir, kommst du nicht mit?"

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen, als sie über eine der hohen Brücken des Reiches schritt. Unter ihnen war geschäftiges Treiben und einige Elben musterten sie neugierig, da viel über ihre Abenteuer, so nannten sie es, berichtet worden war.

„Du willst zu ihm.", stellte Calendeloth kühl fest, worauf Idril stehen blieb. Langsam drehte sie sich herum und sah ihn wütend an.

„Nein, ich gehe zur Waffenkammer und werde mir meine Waffen schärfen lassen." Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Wenn du seine Gegenwart nicht ertragen kannst, dann rufe dir ein paar Wachen und lasse ihn über die Grenzen werfen, aber Galadriel wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn du ihre Verwandtschaft und ihre Verbündeten im Norden beleidigst, also nimm dich etwas in deiner Eifersucht zurück." Damit verließ sie ihn und ließ ihn abermals an diesem Tage mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

Später am Abend, als die wichtigsten Vorbereitungen getroffen waren, kehrte Idril zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Auf dem Weg dorthin war es ruhig. Niemand war in der Nähe, denn um diese Uhrzeit befanden sich die Elben im Inneren der Stadt, nur Idril mit ihrem weit abgelegen Flett war so nah am Waldesrand. Nur selten waren einige Wachen in der Nähe, doch sonst war der Ort schwer ausfindig zu machen und Idril dachte noch immer darüber nach, wie Legolas zu ihrem Flett gefunden hatte. Aber sie verschwendete zu viele Gedanken an diesem Elb. Am nächsten Tag würde sie für lange Zeit verschwunden sein, er würde nicht erfahren, wo sie ist und sie bestmöglichst auch noch vergessen haben. Danach könnte ihr Leben normal ohne diesen Mann weitergehen und so erhoffte sie es sich.

Als sie in ihrem Flett angekommen war und die Sachen für die nächste Zeit gepackt hatte, lief sie nur unruhig auf und ab. Plötzlich schreckte sie eine Gegenwart aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blieb stehen und drehte ihren Kopf zur Tür, wo Umrisse zu erkennen waren. Sie gab ein Stöhnen von sich, was von wenig Begeisterung zeugte. Doch noch ehe sie ihren Protest gegenüber den ungebetenen Gast zeigen konnte, kam dieser schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu und legte seine linke Hand auf ihre Taille. Idril war einiges kleiner als gewöhnliche Elben, weshalb sie ihren Kopf heben musste um ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu schauen.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie wütend, wehrte sich jedoch nicht gegen die Berührung.

„Dich.", gab Legolas erwartungsvoll zurück. „Ich bin nicht den weiten Weg hierher gegangen um gegen eine kalte Fassade zu stoßen."

„Dann hättest du nicht kommen sollen.", sagte sie ohne ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu verändern.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht.", sagte er, während er sich von ihr löste. „Ich wünschte nur, du könntest ehrlich zu dir selbst sein und an das glauben, was du mir sagtest."

Idril atmete tief ein und plötzlich, als sie so allein im Raum stand, begann ihre Fassade zu bröckeln. Ihre Haltung veränderte sich, zunächst selbstsicher und überzeugt, nun schüchtern und hilfesuchend.

„Wovon redest du?", konnte sie sich überwinden zu antworten, wobei es ihr schwer viel einen normalen Ton beizubehalten. Legolas drehte sich schnell um und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Vergisst du alles, was zwischen uns war? Vergisst du die Nacht, als du mir sagtest, dass du mich liebst? Als du dich entschlossen hattest, bei mir zu bleiben? Verdammt, hast du vergessen, dass du unser Kind verloren hast?"

„Legolas, ich..."

„Nein.", sagte er gebieterisch und kam dicht an sie heran, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein und schloss dabei die Augen.

„Ich habe nicht vor mich schon wieder durch deine falsche Maskerade zu kämpfen. Du bist so verdammt stolz, doch der ist unangebracht. Sag, dass du mich die ganze Zeit belogen hast, dann siehst du mich nie wieder oder zeige mir endlich, was du wirklich fühlst."

Langsam öffnete Idril ihre Augen wieder und sah ihn stumm an. Plötzlich wehrte sich etwas in ihr ihn noch weiterhin zu verletzten. Sie wollte sich selbst nicht mehr im Wege stehen. Ja, sie hatte eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit ihm, doch sie war vorbei. Ihre Gefühle tief in ihr vergraben und sie hatte nicht vor, diese wieder aufleben zu lassen, doch wenn er sie so vor die Wahl stellte. Was sollte sie tun? Diesen Mann noch weiter verletzen oder ihn wenigstens für eine Nacht noch Hoffnung geben? Am nächsten Tag wäre sie sowieso über alle Berge...

Unentschlossen sah sie in seine fordernden Augen. Sie hatten ein unangenehmes Schimmern, das verriet, dass er es nicht dulden würde, dass sie weitere Ausflüchte machen würde. Die Lage wurde zunehmend unangenehmer für sie.

„Entscheide dich.", forderte er sie erneut auf.

Langsam, ohne, dass Legolas es bemerkte, führte Idril ihre Hände an ihren Gürtel und öffnete ihn. Als dieser mit einem dumpfen Geräusch, gefolgt von einem Klirren zu Boden fiel, nahm Legolas es nur indirekt war. Zu sehr hatte er sich in ihrem Blick verloren, der so viel Hilflosigkeit ausstrahlte. Es gab Zeiten, in denen er sich dadurch erweichen ließ, doch nicht jetzt, er brauchte eine Antwort. Gedanklich spielten sich so viele Szenen ab:

‚Ein Streit zwischen den beiden. Wutentbrannt reist er ab und sie sehen sich nie wieder, doch er kann sie nicht vergessen.'

‚Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt und er kann eine glückliche Zukunft mit ihr verbringen', doch auch dieser Gedanke wurde verbannt, denn er sah seinen Vater vor sich, wie er ihm damals abriet, mit dieser Frau eine Bindung einzugehen, sein freudiges Gesicht, wenn er ohne sie zurückkehren würde. Er kannte keine Person in seinem Leben, die ihm gut zugeraten hatte zu einer derartigen Verbindung. Alle schienen dagegen gewesen zu sein und nun auch Idril selbst.

„Ich warte.", versuchte er sie erneut aufzufordern, ihm endlich ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen. In dem Moment öffnete sie ihr Gewand und ließ es an ihrem schmalen Körper hinabgleiten. Erst da sah Legolas an ihr hinab und schloss für kurze Zeit seine Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er in ein verändertes Gesicht. Idril sah ihn abwartend an und atmetet schneller. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch und auf ihrer Haut breitete sich Gänsehaut aus. Legolas schüttelte kurz den Kopf, doch sah er sie dann wieder an. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte, doch als Idril Anstalten machte, sich niederzuknien um ihr Gewand vom Boden aufzuheben, packte er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Der Mond schien direkt durch das große Fenster über Idrils Bett auf das Pärchen nieder. Legolas hatte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm gelegt und strich über Idrils Haar. Diese lagen über seinen Bauch verteilt. Sie starrte zur Wand und spielte mit einer Hand an seiner Brust, die sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte. Schlechtes Gewissen plagte sie nun. Sie dachte, durch diese eine letzte Nacht könnte sie sich den Abschied leichter machen, doch das Verlangen nach der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit war nun größer als zuvor. Sie wollte nicht am nächsten Tag das Land verlassen. Am liebsten wäre sie für immer so auf ihm liegengeblieben und hätte seinem Herz beim Schlagen zugehört. Sie seufzte schwer, als sich eine Brise durch ihr Fenster auf ihr Gesicht legte.

Legolas belächelte ihren zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wer kann schon behaupten, die große Kriegerin Idril so glücklich in seinen Armen zu halten?", sagte er fast stolz.

„Die halbe Stadt.", sagte sie ernst, doch fing sie darauf an zu lachen.

„Wie soll es weitergehen?", fragte Legolas um vom Thema abzulenken. Idril konnte nur an den morgigen Tag denken, an dem sie ihn verlassen musste. Aber es würde besser sein. Er machte sie verletzbar und schadete ihren Ruf als gar unnahbare Person.

„Jetzt schlafen wir erst einmal.", wollte sie ihm ausweichen, womit er sich zufrieden gab, da er nur seufzte und einen Arm um sie legte, damit sie in der Nacht nicht noch von der schmalen Pritsche fiel. Idril nahm das zum Anlass sich bequemer auf ihn zu legen. Der Kopf lag dabei direkt auf seinem Herzen und ihre Hand ließ sie tief gleiten um sie noch unter die knappe Bettdecke rutschen zu lassen.

„Wollen wir nicht lieber etwas anderes machen?", fragte er hellwach.

„Nein, ich muss in drei Stunden aufstehen...", gab sie noch von sich und nur wenige Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Legolas fand diese Nacht kaum Schlaf. Er verbrachte die Zeit damit, aus dem Fenster zu starren und sich über seine momentane Situation Gedanken zu machen. Es war ihm zu einfach gewesen, sie überzeugt zu haben und er ahnte, dass er sie so bald nicht mit in seine Heimat nehmen konnte, wenn das bei ihr überhaupt jemals möglich wäre.


	4. Teil 3

Teil 3

Es ist noch Angst in mir

Als Idril am nächsten Morgen erwachte, riskierte sie einen Blick zu Legolas, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Langsam stützte sie sich auf den Händen ab und schlug die Decke zurück. Vorsichtig verlies sie das Bett und legte die Decke zurück auf ihn, damit er ihr Fehlen nicht bemerkte, was er anscheinend auch nicht tat. Lautlos ging sie zu ihrem Schrank und zog sich an, jedoch nahm sie Waffen und Gürtel nur in die Hand, da es zu laut gewesen wäre, sie im Zimmer anzulegen. Als sie auf die Tür zuging, nahm sie dabei ein Bündel mit Kleidung und anderen wichtigen Dingen von ihrem Tisch, bevor sie jedoch ging, warf sie einen Blick zurück auf den schlafenden Elb und malte sich Szenerien aus, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie fort war – für immer...

Um sich den Abschied aber nicht unnötig schwer zu machen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer rasch und ging hinab zum Waldboden, wo bereits Calendeloth mit seinem und ihrem Pferd wartete. Doch anstatt sie freudig zu begrüßen, schenkte er ihr einen wütenden Blick.

„Weshalb so leise, wolltest du ihn nicht wecken?", fragte er zornig.

Idril sah ihn nur berechnend an.

„Weshalb beobachtest du uns?", fuhr sie ihn an. Sie war es sehr wohl gewöhnt, dass Calendeloth oft in ihrem Flett auftauchte oder sie nachts beobachtete. Das wurde über lange Zeit ein Brauch von ihm und Idril gewöhnte sich an seine wachsamen Blicke, doch gab es Situationen, in denen sie lieber alleine gewesen wäre.

„Er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn er aufwacht und du bist weg - vor allem nach der Nacht..."

Idril sah ihren Freund nur wütend an und es zuckte ihr in den Fingern. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen, was bei weitem nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre, aber sie musste sich ruhig verhalten, denn nur einige Meter über ihren Köpfen schlief ein Elb, der durch das geringste Geräusch erwachen könnte.

„Komm.", sagte Idril nur gebieterisch, nahm ihr Pferd bei den Zügeln und ging voraus in Richtung der noch schlafenden Stadt. Es herrschte eine gespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden. Calendeloth musterte sie den ganzen Weg über nur misstrauisch, während Idril versuchte diese Blicke zu ignorieren, auch wenn sie ihre Defizite am liebsten sofort ausgeglichen hätte – auf ihre Weise. Idril hatte keine Eigenschaften einer typischen Frau, sie vertraute mehr ihrer Kraft und ihren Waffen, als unnötigen Worten. Ein derartiger Trieb führte auch dazu, dass sie die geeignetste Führungsperson ihrer Gruppe war. Selbst Calendeloth stand oft noch unter ihr und er gehorchte auf jedes ihrer Worte. Keiner wollte sich wirklich mit ihr anlegen, denn Idril hatte jahrtausendlange Ausbildungen im Kampf und Kriegswesen hinter sich und hielt Strapazen somit länger aus als manch anderer Soldat.

Ihr Weg führte sie direkt zu dem Mallorn der Herrin Galadriel, in dessen Nähe sich auch die Ställe befanden. Galadriel stand am Fuße der großen Treppe, die hinauf auf diesen gewaltigen Baum führte. Sie trug ein langes weißen Gewand, welches im dämmernden Licht einiger Laternen in einen wunderschönen Schimmer erstrahlte, und lächelte Idril freundlich entgegen. Als Idril vor ihr stand, verneigte sie sich kurz und sah dann auf. Plötzlich näherten sich laute Stimmen und Idril sah sich erfreut um. Sechs Elben kamen vom Stall mit Pferden auf Idril zu und begrüßten sie mit lauten Rufen. Idril ging ihnen entgegen und begrüßte alle ausgiebig. Die Zeit nutzte Galadriel um Calendeloth zu sich zu rufen. Sie gingen einige Schritte von der Gruppe weg und Galadriel begann zu erklären.

„Wenn es so weit ist, Calendeloth, dann übernehme Idrils Ausgabe. Sie wird euch ans Ziel führen, doch lass es sie nicht zu Ende bringen."

Calendeloth sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, Herrin."

„Das wirst du noch früh genug." Dabei deutete sie auf die Gruppe um ihn verständlich zu machen, dass er zurück gehen sollte.

Die Elben gingen noch geschäftig umher und bepackten ihre Pferde mit ausreichend Proviant und anderen Dingen, die sie für eine längere Reise benötigten. Idril stand nur an ihrem Pferd und sah dem Treiben zu. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Calendeloth zu ihr ging. Er stellte sich direkt hinter sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Denk nicht so viel an ihn, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun."

Idril drehte sich nur langsam zu ihm herum.

„Ich denke weniger an ihn als an deine mangelnde Disziplin.". Damit entfernte sie sich von ihm und half den anderen. Galadriel stand währenddessen abseits und beobachtet ihren Schützling nachdenklich.

Einige Zeit später waren alle bereit und setzten sich auf die Rücken ihrer Pferde. Galadriel wollte sich gerade verabschieden, als Idril Hufgeräusche aus der Dunkelheit vernahm, die näher kamen. Sie drehte sich herum und versuchte etwas in den dunklen Wald zu erkennen. Langsam sah man Umrisse eines Reiters auf einem weißen wunderschönen Pferd. Als man den Reiter erkannte, wandte sich Idril mit eine empörten Gesichtsausdruck zu Galadriel.

Es war Legolas, der sich zu den anderen gesellte.

„Meine Herrin, ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht ist, einen Thronfolger mit in unser Unterfangen einzuspannen.", versuchte sie ihre Missfallen zu äußern.

„Legolas wird der Aufgabe nicht im Wege stehen. Er ersuchte mich und bat um Erlaubnis euch begleiten zu dürfen und ich gewährte seine Bitte." Galadriel wusste um Idrils wahre Gründe, ihn nicht mit aufnehmen zu wollen, doch sie erhoffte sich, dass Legolas' Gegenwart Idril gut tun würde, schließlich wusste sie mehr als genug von deren Beziehung.

Idril sah sich zornig nach Legolas um, doch dieser konnte ihren düsteren Blick nur ihr selbst entgegenbringen. Er hatte schon am Vortag gewusst, dass Idril ihn etwas vorspielte, dass sie ihn insgeheim nur loswerden wollte, die letzte Nacht genießen wollte. Er spielte mit. Zum einen für diesen erreichten Überraschungseffekt, der ihm eher bat, Idril auf der Reise zu begleiten, als wenn sie es vorher gewusst hätte. Zum anderen für die gemeinsame Nacht, die sie so, ob gespielt oder echt, gemeinsam verbringen konnten.

Ohne noch große Worte zu wechseln, ritt Idril voran und ihre Gruppe folgte ihr. Legolas war dabei der Letzte, da er weder die Gruppe kannte, noch gerade ein Wort mit Idril wechseln wollte. Ehe es Mittag an diesem Tage wurde, hatte Idril die Gruppe aus dem Wald herausgeführt und nun befanden sie sich auf einer weiten Grasebene östlich des Anduins. Nur hier und da wuchsen einzelne Baumgruppen, wo sich Idril vor allem aufhielt. Je weiter sie gingen, umso mehr näherten sie sich dem großen Fluss und das würde auch die erster Rast für die Reiter bedeuten, die nun schon seit vielen Stunden ohne Pause ausgekommen waren. Gegen Einbruch der Nacht erspähten sie eine kleine Waldfläche, hinter der sich der Fluss befand. Idril war sich dessen sehr sicher, da sie die Länderein sehr gut kannte. Es dauerte noch eine Stunde bis sie diesen Wald erreichten. Zu Legolas' Verwunderung wollte Idril diesen noch in der gleichen Nacht duchqueren. Zu Anfangs wollte er zwar vorschlagen, doch am Waldrand die Rast zu machen und später weiterzureiten, doch da keiner aus der Gruppe gerade begeistert über seine Gegenwart war, hielt er sich lieber mit seiner Meinungsäußerung zurück. Für die meisten war er sowieso nur der verzogene Königssohn, der in seinen jungen Jahren auf die wahnwitzige Idee gekommen ist, für eine Kriegerin zu schwärmen. Die ganze Zeit über bildete er das Ende des Trupps und hatte keinerlei Kontakt zu den anderen, währenddessen dieser sich gut unterhielt. Als sie den besagten Wald durchquerten, hätte er zeitweise beinahe den Anschluss verpasst, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm immer wieder, die kleine Gruppe noch ausfindig zu machen. Nach relativ kurzer Zeit konnte man das leise Fließen des Fusses vernehmen. Der Wald endete abrupt und eine wenige Meter lange Grasfläche führte hinab zu dem Fluss. Dort hielten die Elben an und stiegen von ihrem Pferden ab. Obwohl diese den ganzen Tag mit Reiten verbracht hatten, war keiner von ihnen ermüdet. Kaum hatten sie die Pferde entpackt, gingen die Elben auch schon in den Wald um Feuerholz zu suchen.

Als Legolas von seinem Pferd abstieg, war schon der Großteil der Elben in dem kleinen Wald verschwunden, nur Calendeloth und Idril waren zurückgeblieben. Diese standen eng beieinander und unterhielten sich. Legolas war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug wäre sich dazuzugesellen, da ihm völlig bewusst war, dass seine Gegenwart äußerst unerwünscht war. Er beschloss zunächst das Gepäck von seinem Pferd zu nehmen und dieses ohne Sattel und Zügel frei laufen zu lassen. Da kamen auch schon wieder die anderen Elben hinzu und sorgten für ein kleines Feuer auf einer freien Fläche. Schnell hatten sich alle darum versammelt und begannen zu essen und angeregte Unteraltungen zu führen. Legolas gesellte sich etwas zurückhaltend dazu und setzte sich an eine freie Stelle, während die anderen ziemlich dicht aneinander saßen.

Als er sich setzte, schenkte Idril ihn einen kurzen Blick, begann dann aber gleich ein Gespräch mit Calendeloth. So verging einige Zeit und Legolas konnte nichts weiter tun, als in das Feuer zu starren und nebenher einige Wortfetzen mit auf zu nehmen. Auch wenn Idril äußerst kühl war, sie konnte das nicht mitansehen. Sie hatte noch viel zu starke Gefühle für diesen Mann, als dass sie ihn in dieser gewissen Hilflosigkeit zurücklassen konnte. Wenn sie ihn nur ansah, wollte sie nicht, dass Legolas unter dieser Reise litt, auch wenn es ihr zu wider war, ihn dabei zu haben. Sie seufzte kurz, worauf die anderen Elben still wurden. Legolas war für kurze Zeit in seiner Gedankenwelt gefangen gewesen, doch als es so still um ihn wurde, sah er auf. Idril sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich habe euch alle noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Sie sah sich kurz im kleinen Kreis um und begann dann: „Calendeloth kennst du ja noch. Das ist Meldir.", sagte sie, während sie auf einen dunkelhaarigen Elben neben sich hinwies. Dieser hatte den Tag über sehr viel mit ihr geredet und Legolas war er noch am sympathischten von allen. Dann fuhr sie fort, während sie auf zwei dunkelhaarige Elben hinwies, die sich sehr ähnlich sahen: „Das sind Gelirion und Telion." Auch an diese konnte sich Legolas erinnern. Sie hatten viel miteinander zu tun und schienen die meisten Unterhaltungen in der Gruppe anzuregen. Danach deutete sie auf einen schwarzhaarigen böse dreinschauenden Mann neben Calendeloth: „Belegon". Zu diesem sagte sie weiter nichts und schien auch nicht sehr angetan. Legolas hatte diesen Elb auch nur eher still und zurückhaltend erlebt, er schien wohl über sehr vieles nachzudenken und seine Blicke verrieten auch nicht immer Gutes. „Daneben sitzt Dinendal, unser Jüngster und neben ihm Dimacil", ergänzte sie dann.

„Mich nennst du wieder zumSchluss?", sagte Dimacil gespielt empört und schenkte ihr dabei ein gefährliches Grinsen."

„Du hast es dir rätlich verdient.", entgegnete Idril diesem nur, worauf er antworete:

„Das klären wir heute Nacht,wenn die anderen schlafen..."

Legolas musste sich sehr überwinden, Dimacil darauf nicht mit einem tödlichen Blick zu strafen. Ihm war völlig klar, welche Rolle er in der Gruppe spielte und Idrils Blicke, wenn sie ihn sah, gefielen ihn ganz und gar nicht. Aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte wohl keine Chance mehr bei dieser Frau.

„Und das ist Legolas", sagte sie zu den anderen. Als diese sie darauf fragend anschauten, fügte sie hinzu: „Prinz und Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes."

„Wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?",fragte Gelirion Legolas, worauf er einen Bissen von seinem Lembas nahm. Legolas wollte antworten, doch Dimacil kam ihm zuvor:  
"Er will mir wohl meinen Platz streitig machen.", worauf er Idril prüfend ansah. Idril jedoch sah zwischen Legolas, Calendeloth und Dimacil hin und her und grinste darauf.

„Ich lege mich schlafen!", sagte sie dann und erhob sich.

„Ich komme gleich nach.", sagte Dimacil, während er sein Lembas wegpackte, doch darauf drehte sich Idril herum und sah ihn gebieterisch an.

„Alleine." Und damit ging sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz, der außerhalb der der anderen lag. Nur Calendeloth durfte in ihrer Nähe bleiben.

Auch die anderen gingen allmählich und niemand hielt es für nötig Wache zu halten. Legolas blieb dennoch zurück und sah in die schwächer werdende Flamme. Ab und zu sah er hinüber zu dem Platz, wo Idril schlief. Wie gerne wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte sich zu ihr gelegt – so wie früher, als sie bei ihm gewohnt hatte. Doch die Zeiten waren vorbei, als lägen hunderte von Jahren dazwischen, doch Fakt war, das es lediglich ein paar Wochen waren. Langsam bezweifelte er, überhaupt etwas auf dieser Reise zu erreichen, außer gegen Idrils kalte Fassade zu stoßen. Er kannte sie nicht, nicht so wie all die anderen. Er konnte lediglich kurz ihre liebevolle Seite kennen lernen, doch was wusste er von ihrer Vergangenheit? Wer waren ihre Eltern oder wie alt war sie überhaupt? Er wusste nicht ein mal, was es mit Calendeloth auf sich hatte, obwohl er diesen fast so lange wie Idril selbst kannte. Es schien so idiotisch von ihm, sich zu verlieben oder zu denken, er sei in eine Frau verliebt, die er eigentlich nicht kannte. Er versuchte den Gedanken, er empfinde nichts für sie, außer eventuelle erotische Anziehungen, freundlicher aussehen zu lassen, was aber noch nicht gelingen konnte. Eigentlich wollte er es auch nicht, denn er fühlte sich wohl – wohl, wenn er bei ihr war und ihe Nähe spüren konnte. Es war viel klüger so lange zu kämpfen, bis wirklich jede Hoffnung fehlschlagen würde.


	5. Teil 4

Teil 4

Doch unerreichbar fern bist du auf ewig

Schon als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen über die weiten Grasflächen im Osten ragte, bepackten die Elben ihre Pferde. Legolas war eher mit dieser Beschäftigung fertig als die übrigen Elben, da er weniger Balast bei sich trug. In der Zwischenzeit stand er schon bei seinem Pferd und beobachtete die anderen – insbesondere Idril. Skeptisch ließ er seinen Blick über sie schweifen und bemerkte, dass sie sich stark verändert hatte. Vor allem ihr Kleidung hatte sich auffällig gewandelt, zumal Legolas zugeben musste, noch keine Elbe gesehen zu haben, die sich auf diese Art kleidete. Sie trug rauhes Wildleder. Das Oberteil hatte einen tiefen Ausschnitt und Legolas war längst überrascht, dass dies Kleidungsstück fähig war, überhaupt noch etwas von ihrer Oberweite zu verbergen. Unterhalb ihrer Brüste befand sich eine Schnürung mit großzügig gesetzten Löchern. Auch schien es Idril nicht wichtig zu sein, diese eng zu binden, da sie mehr preisgab als verbarg. Mit Ende ihres Bauchnabels endete auch dieses Oberteil, Ärmel hatte es keine, da sie an Oberarmen breite Lederbänder befestigt hatte, an die sie ab und zu kleiner Dolche befestigte. Darunter trug sie eine enge Wildlederhose, welche - genau wie das Oberteil – dunkel gefärbt wurde. Sie trug diese Hose knapp auf den Hüften, wodurch sie nur noch mehr Haut zeigte, als es nötig war. Ein breiter Gürtel, an dem Nieten und Eisenringe hingen um weitere Dinge schnell befestigen zu können, hielt das Leder an ihrem schmalen Körper. Schwere Stiefel, die dumpfe Geräusche von sich gaben, wenn sie sich bewegte, vervollständigten das Bild. Legolas hatte sie damals etwas diskreter kennen gelernt und war nun überrascht feststellen zu müssen, dass seine Idril nicht sehr viel Wert auf Körperbedeckung legte so wie es eigentlich jeder Elb, den er kannte, tat.

Als die Elben den Platz wieder von ihren Gepäck gesäubert hatten, gingen alle auf ihre Pferde zu. Idril blieb vor ihrem dunklen Hengst stehen und band sich die langen Haaren mit einem derben Lederband zusammen. Legolas folgte dabei mit seinen Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen, wie sie sich ein wenig nach hinten beugte um ihre Haare zu umfassen... und wie ihr Oberteil nach oben rutschte und ihren flachen Bauch zur Schau gab. Seine Blicke schweiften weiter nach hinten über ihren wohlgeformten Körper und er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Idril dann auf ihr Pferd stieg. Auch er schwang sich nun auf den Rücken seines Tieres um den anderen zu folgen, doch sein Blick ruhte dabei immer auf seiner Anführerin. Es zerwühlte ihn innerlich, dass sie kein Wort mit ihm sprach, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, dass er ihr nicht nahe sein durfte. Vor wenigen Wochen noch lebten sie zusammen in seinen Gemächern und verbrachten den ganzen Tag zusammen. Die Umstellung war grauenhaft für Legolas und immer wieder fragte er sich, ob er sie nicht doch aufgeben sollte.

Er konnte hören, wie sie an sein Ohr kam und ihm zuflüsterte, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Er konnte sich genau an den Klang ihrer Stimme erinnern und nun fragte er sich, was geschehen war. Hatte sie denn alles nur gespielt? Aber welchen Nutzen hätte sie daraus ziehen können? Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, sonst wäre sie nicht eines Tages auf und davon gewesen.

Er wollte es mit ihr klären – sofort. Weshalb war er auch so zurückhaltend? Nun gut keiner hier wollte ihn wirklich bei sich haben, dennoch war das kein Grund für ihn vollkommen im Hintergrund zu verschwinden.

Er ritt ein wenig vorraus, bis er neben Idril angekommen war. Diese nahm ihn nicht wahr oder wollte ihn wohl eher nicht wahrnehmen. „Wir müssen reden.", sagte Legolas mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde er kein ‚nein' akzeptieren.

„Später", antwortete Idril nur knapp und sah ihn darauf mit einem Blick an, als wolle sie ihm sagen, er solle zurück nach hinten gehen. Legolas war es eigentlich zu wider auf sie zu hören, dennoch tat er es, denn zur Zeit konnte er froh sein, wenn Idril ihm überhaupt ein Wort schenkte. Zu dem kam noch, dass die Gruppe nicht sehr erfreut war zu sehen, dass Legolas es wagte ein Wort mit Idril zu wechseln und somit war Legolas so oder so am hinteren Ende am sichersten aufgehoben.

‚Später'. Was sollte er mit dieser Antowrt anfangen? Heute noch, erst morgen oder gar erst in vielen Tagen? Was bedeutete schon ein ‚später' bei dieser Frau? Bei jedem gut aussehenden Rastpatz hoffte Leolas, Idril würde halten, von ihrem Pferd springen und mit ihm verschwinden ... um zu reden. Legolas seufzte und zu seinem Glück hörte das niemand. Warum gab er sich so viel Mühe mit einer Frau, die ihn doch gar nicht wollte? Entweder er hatte das schreckliche Wort ‚Liebe' wirklich kennen gelernt oder er war urplötzlich vollkommen verrückt geworden. Er tendierte zum zweiten.

In der Tat, Idril beschloss irgendwann zu rasten und dabei war der Sonnenuntergang noch lange hin. Legolas durchzog die Hoffnung, Idril wäre ein Gespräch wichtig und wolle deshalb mehr Zeit einplanen, denn sonst würde sie wohl kaum in solch kurzen Abständen rasten. Als Idril von ihrem Pferd abstieg, ging Meldir mit sichtlich verwirrten Blick auf sie zu. „Weshalb rasten wir schon?", fragte er, als habe er Angst, Idril fühlte sich nicht wohl, denn so etwas kannten die Männer hier nicht, dennoch war ihnen bewusst, dass Idril auch nur eine Frau war.

„Ich muss noch einige Dinge in Ruhe planen.", gab sie nur zurück, während sie schon an ihn vorbeiging. Den Elben war es recht, so konnten sie den restlichen Tag nach ihren Belieben verbringen. Calendeloth ging mit Meldir, Gelirion, Telion und Dinendal zu einer freien Grasfläche, wo sie sich niederließen und gleich Gespräche über die verschiedensten Themen begannen. Belegon sah ihnen noch eine Weile nach, doch er verschwand kurz darauf im Wald. Legolas wunderte sich immer wieder über ihn, er war eine recht seltsame Gestalt und jedem in der Runde gänzlich unsympathisch, weshalb er nicht verstand, warum Idril ihn noch bei sich ließ. Dimacil ging auf Idril zu, die gerade den Balast von ihrem Pferd nahm. Er packte sie am Unterarm und zog sie an sich. Legolas sah dabei skeptisch zu, während er sich mit zu den anderen Elben setzte. Er konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, doch er konnte an Dimacils Gesichtsausdruck sehen, worum es ging. Er hatte einen anzüglichen Ausdruck in den Augen, als er mit ihr redete, doch nach einer Weile sagte Idril laut, dass es alle hören konnten.

„Nein Dimacil!" Es klang nicht, als würde sie sich bedroht fühlen, denn schließlich stand er immer noch ranglich unter ihr und wehren konnte sich diese Frau allemal, doch dadurch wurden die anderen Elben alarmiert. Meldir sagte wütend:

„Komm her und lass sie in Ruhe." Nur widerwillig tat Dimacil das auch, wobei er von wenig erfreuten Gesichtern begleitet wurde.

Idril kümmerte sich weiter um ihr Pferd, worauf sie sich dann zu dem Wald, an dem sie den ganzen Tag vorbeigegangen waren, lief, der nur dicht neben lag. Dabei ging sie an den auf dem Boden sitzenden Elben vorbei, die sie nicht weiter beachteten. Legolas folgte ihr ein wenig mit seinen Blicken, doch hörte er dann den anderen bei ihrer Unterhaltung zu. Idril war gerade an ihnen vorbeigegangen, als sie sagte: „Komm!" Die Elben drehten sich verwirrt zu ihr um, doch sie sah keinen an, ging nur weiter. Legolas wusste, wer damit gemeint war, und somit stand er auf und folgte ihr. Er konnte dabei förmlich den bösartigen Blick von Dimacil in seinem Genick spüren, doch zum ersten Mal konnte er nun zeigen, dass er nicht einfach nur ein unsichtbares Anhängsel der Gruppe war.

Legolas folgte Idril in den Wald hinein, wobei er sie abermals ausgiebig betrachtete, sie jedoch wandte sich nicht einmal zu ihm um. Sie ging bloß immer weiter, als würe sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Legolas sah sich um und wusste nicht, welches Ziel Idril wohl suchte, doch nach einer Weile fand er es. Eine kleine Grasfläche - umrandet von Bäumen - befand sich direkt vor ihnen. Idril hatte sie schon erreicht und sah auf irgendeine Stelle im Wald. Als Legolas neben ihr zum Stehen kam, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn wenig interessiert an. „Zieh dich aus!", sagte sie fast nebenbei. Legolas sah sie nur arg verwundert an und dann dämmerte ihn, weshalb sie ihn hierher geführt hatte. Er konnte nicht anders und musste lachen, worauf Idril ihn arg wütend begutachtete.

„Oh Idril, du magst deine Männer befehligen, aber ich gehorche deinen Befehlen nicht, vor allem nicht, wenn es sich um derartiges handelt." Sie kam mit wütendem Blick auf ihn zu und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

„Du wagst es, mich zu verspotten?" Sie hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, als wäre sie durchaus bereit nach ihren Waffen zu greifen.

„Was ist mit dir los, Idril? Ich kenne dich so nicht.", sagte er mit einem traurigen Unterton, doch Idril wandte sich nur ab und hatte etwas bösartiges in ihrer Stimme.

„Du kennst mich gar nicht." Legolas folgte ihr und packte sie am Arm und zischte ihr ins Ohr:  
"Das ist aber nicht meine Schuld." Idril sah über ihre Schulter direkt in sein Gesicht.

„Was wolltest du bereden?", fragte sie dann ruhiger, worauf Legolas sie losließ.

„Genau das hier." Sie sah ihn verwirrt an und legte ihre Waffen auf die Erde, da sie in der Nähe einen kleinen Bach erspäht hatte, in dem sie sich baden konnte. „Kannst du mir endlich erklären, was mit dir los ist?" Idril lachte nur und zog an den Schnüren, die ihr Oberteil an ihrem Leib hielten.

„Mit mir? Ich benehme mich ganz normal, wenn du mir nicht glaubst, so frage die anderen." Während sie das sagte, zog sie das Oberteil aus und Legolas wusste nicht, ob er er sich abwenden sollte oder sie weiter anschauen sollte. Es ziemte sich eigentlich nicht für ihn, ihre Nacktheit anzuschauen, dennoch störte es Idril wohl sowieso nicht, weshalb er kurz einen Blick über ihren Busen schweifen ließ und sie dann wieder ansah.

„Nun gut, wenn du das bist, was du hier veranstaltest, so frage ich dich, wer das dann nachts in meinem Bett war, der mir seine Liebe gestanden hat." Idril öffnete ihren Gürtel und legte auch ihre Hose ab, worauf sie nackt vor ihm stand. Sie öffnete ihre zusammengebundenen Haare, worauf diese über ihren Körper fielen und ihre Brüste bedeckten.

„Wer weiß? Eine Zwillingsschwester?", antwortete sie sarkastisch, worauf sie sich umdrehte und in die Richtung lief, in der sie den Bach gesehen hatte.

„Weshalb stellst du dich so stur? Weshalb hast du mich verlassen und weshalb veranstaltest du dieses Theater?"

Zu ihrer Überraschung stellte Idril fest, dass der kleine Bach unweit von ihr in einem kleineren Waldsee endete, was ihr sehr willkommen war. Sie ging darauf zu und lief langsam hinein um sich zu waschen. Legolas lief ihr nach und setzte sich am Ufer auf dem Boden und sah zum Teil wütend - zum Teil erregt zu, wie sie die Hände mit Wasser über ihren Körper führte.

Langsam verzweiflte er. Hatte sie plötzlich einen Gedächtnisschwund erlitten? Alles ging so schnell, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste, was geschah. Er wusste nur noch eines. Vor wenigen Wochen gehörte diese Frau mit Leib und Seele ihm und nun behandelte sie ihn wie einen dahergelaufenen Straßenköter. Er war sich nicht einmal mehr über die Rollenverteilung im Klarem. Weshalb befehligte sie ihm, weshalb musste er sie ersuchen? Seit wann tat er das bei einer Frau, bisher lief es genau andersherum. Als er Idril damals kennen lernte, war auch nicht alles einfach. Für sie stellte er den verzogenen Königssohn dar und nur mit Mühe konnte er an sie heran, doch dann waren sie ein Paar, das sich heißblütig liebte. Und nun? Ehe er sich versah, war es wieder wie vorher. Hatte er irgendetwas getan, dass sie Grund hatte ihn zu verlassen? Eines Nachts ging sie einfach davon.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als sie wieder aus dem See stieg und auf ihn zuging. Er stand sofort auf und nahm seinen Mantel von den Schultern, den er ihr umlegte, um sie zu bedecken. „Danke!", gab sie verwirrt von sich und Legolas begriff gerade selbst nicht, warum er das getan hatte.

„Also?", fragte er, als er hinter ihr herging.

„Ach du wolltest eine Antwort?", fragte sie überrascht und lachte darauf. „Das ist so einfach, ich hatte damals den kleinen Anflug von Verliebtheit, aber jeder hat mal eine verwirrte Phase und als ich wieder zur Vernunft kam, bin ich gegangen."

„Also war alles gespielt?" Idril drehte sich zu ihm herum und wollte sofort ja antworten, doch etwas hielt sie auf, es war ihr eigenes Gewissen, denn sie wusste, dass es gelogen wäre. Nichts war gespielt, wie gerne hätte sie ihm gesagt, was sie immer noch für ihn empfand, doch hatte sie denn noch die Wahl? Idril verzweifelte und Legolas sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen. Was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte dieses Leben, eine Aufgabe, die ihr Leben forderte. Tag um Tag zog sie durch die Lande und musste durch Galadriels Aufgaben Mittelerde täglich in kleiner oder großer Hinsicht verändern. Sie zog mit ihren engsten Freunden umher, nicht wissend, was am nächsten Tag war, führte ein wildes Leben zwischen Lust und Pflichterfüllung. Konnte sie da einen Kronprinzen lieben? Bei ihm bleiben? Ihr Leben aufhören zu leben nur um ihm als Frau zu dienen? Es war so absurd, so sehr ihr Aspekte dieser Zukunft gefallen würden. Die Befriedigung der Liebe war größer als die ihrer Pflichten, hatte sie feststellen müssen, als sie bei ihm war, dennoch konnte sie unmöglich ihr Leben für ihn aufgeben. Was sollte sie bei diesem Mann tun? Ja, er konnte ihr viel bieten, dennoch eines nicht und das war das wichtigste für sie – Freiheit.

„Legolas, zwischen uns ist nichts mehr, also akzeptiere das endlich." Es schmerzte ihr Herz das ihm zu sagen und sie befürchtete ein ums andere Mal, er würde sie verlassen und sie nie wieder sehen wollen. Sie wollte ihn in ihrer Nähe, nur bei sich haben – ihn sehen, hören, denn mehr erlaubte es ihr Verstand nicht. Sie hatte so unendliche Angst, dass er jetzt gehen würde und am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, er solle dennoch nicht gehen, er solle bleiben – um ihretwillen.

Doch ihre Ängste bestetigten sich nicht, er blieb. Er lachte nur spöttisch. „Wie soll ich etwas glauben, woran du doch selbst nicht glaubst?" Damit hatte er so recht, doch Idril wollte es ihm nicht eingestehen.

„Nun... wir werden nun diese Reise durchführen, ich hoffe du bleibst währendessen bei uns." Idril kostete es so viel Mühe und Überwindung diesen kleinen Satz auszusprechen. „Danach können wir uns immer noch über dieses leidliche Thema unterhalten, aber bis dahin halte ich es für klüger uns auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und die anderen nicht so sehr an unseren Privatleben teilhaben zu lassen." Legolas wusste nicht, wie er es zu deuten hatte. Er versuchte er zunächst positiv zu sehen, auch wenn das alles noch mehr Zeit von ihm beanspruchen würde, aber wenn er warten müsste, um Idril zu bekommen, so würde er auch warten.

„Du hast noch niemandem deine Aufgabe mitgeteilt.", stellte Legolas fest, als Idril den Umhang ablegte und ihn - frei wie sie war - als Handtuch verwendete. Legolas indessen störte es nicht sonderlich, wenn sie seinen Mantel benutze, um ihre Haut zu trocknen. Dann lachte sie erneut auf.

„Oh das tue ich auch nur äußerst selten. Meine Männer wissen immer nur eines: Immer mir nach und meinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Es interessiert sie weniger, was sie da überhaupt tun. Sie mögen Elben seien, aber einigen fehlt dazu einfach das Verständnis, so überlässt man die Angelegenheiten meist mir."

„Und Calendeloth?"

„Er hat sich bereit erklärt, mir ebenfalls den Treueeid zu leisten, somit wurde ich gleichzeitig die Anführerin des kleinen Haufens." Idril war nicht bewusst, wie wichtig ihr ‚kleiner Haufen' für viele Angelegenheiten wirklich war.

„Und was betrifft nun deine Aufgabe?" Idril warf Legolas den Mantel vor die Füße und suchte nach ihrer Kleidung um sie wieder anzulegen.

„Der Weiße Rat hat beschlossen die Macht des Königs des Veinten Königreiches von Gondor und Arnor weiter zu stärken und die Zusammenarbeit der Völker Mittelerdes zu unterstützen. Dies gelänge ihm durch die Palantiri, wo du und ich gut genug wissen, dass einige unauffindbar sind. Wir kennen den, den Saruman benutzt hatte, den, der oben im Minas Tirith verborgen liegt, den Stein, den Cirdan mit nach Aman nahm, und letztendlich den Stein, den Sauron sich seiner bemächtigt hatte. Somit sind drei Steine verloren gegangen, die es nun heißt wiederzufinden. Ob das allerdings meine Aufgabe sein wird, bezweifle ich, dazu ist die Angelegenheit zu wichtig und erfordert zu viele Männer und ich weigere mich Soldaten, die nicht aus Lórien stammen, zu führen. Aber um auf meine Aufgabe zurückzukommen. Der Stein von Sauron war anders als die anderen, was auch der Gund dafür war, dass er ihn schließlich benutzt hatte. Er war stärker, aber auch kleiner als die anderen. Mit seiner Hilfe ist es uns möglich die Standorte der verschollenen Palatiri ausfindig zu machen. Darum muss ich nun zu dem Trümmerfeld des untergegangenen Mordors reisen und ihn dort suchen." Sie seufzte, da sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte, wie dies nun am schnellsten möglich wäre. Legolas hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über interessiert zugehört und wusste nun, dass er den anderen einen Schritt voraus war, zumal er nun annahm, dass Idril ihm Vertrauen schenkte, was ein weiterer Schritt zu ihr war.


End file.
